the_superhero_multiverse_imvufandomcom-20200214-history
The Supplemental Spiderman: The Long Year Ahead
The Long Year Ahead was a scenario that started early 2015. It is a storyline that touches on racial and social inequalities, as well as the fear of man. The story shows the Spiderman Zachary Stone coming to blows with a confused Loki, and focuses on his time and views while in Loki's guise. Central Characters * Zachary Stone * Loki Synopsis The story opens with Zachary and Angel arguing in their apartment, as she was watching Dr. Who again. He asks her if she is even interested in anything on Earth besides that show, before a teenager claiming to be one of his next-door neighbors breaks in. Belittling the intruder mercilessly, the teen reveals himself to be Loki, intent to avenge his loss against the Avengers. His speech and temperament lead Zach to believe that he can beat Loki, which leads to the latter causing the two to trade bodies. Now trapped in Loki's body, Zach runs from law enforcement and lives amongst the homeless in the subways of New York. Part II Zachary turns to his boss at the Red Hearts Clinic and tells him of his situation, revealing his identity to her and thereby keeping his job. She reveals that she had known, but had chosen to stay quiet about it. At once, he sees a polar difference in the way that he gets treated. Having the English accent of Loki as well as having fair skin and height, he is treated with more respect and authority than he had been before, which somewhat goes to his head. He tells Danielle about these changes in a positive light, but Danielle brings up lessons of white superiority and informs him that a family member of hers had been killed in a race riot before. Seeing that she was correct and that he was being treated much better due to superficial reasons that he couldn't change, he thought about this as he helped as best as he could, to save buildings from collapsing due to rapidly-freezing snow on rooftops during the 2015 North American blizzard. Part III Zach was still homeless, sleeping in subway stations, eating out of food kitchens, and showering at work. He had started to naturalize Loki's dialect before word of Freddie Gray's death became a big issue in Baltimore, MD. After the first night of rioting, Zachary used the last of his sick days to go quell riots as best as he could. In reverse of how he had been treated in the hospital, he was assailed with animosity due to his skin's complexion and found his own thoughts and prejudices becoming more in-line with prevailing racist attitudes. Reading books to center himself between suppressing riots and looting, he understood that sociologically, when people feel cornered or helpless, they will lash out at anyone, and that was exactly how they felt. As much as he wanted to side with the peaceful protesters, he continued to protect stores, businesses, and firefighters from rioters, as well as help clean up after the destruction of the looters alongside other Bostonians. He also kept rioters from police and vice versa, as best as he could. He continued to do this until the the National Guard withdrew on May 4th. Riding the train ride back to Brooklyn, he was assailed by Loki, who stated that the transformation was 'a pointless move that awarded him little', and that his disguise was 'largely unknown, even amongst his own kin'. He was then beaten into unconsciousness and received his old body back during the melee. After sleeping off his concussion in a subway terminal and ripping off the remains of his tattered Spidersuit, Zach returned to the street level to meet with Reed and reintegrate back into his old life. Reed is only able to do so much for him, and had his Camaro returned to the Baxter Building's garage. However, he is homeless once again due to delinquent payments and damaged property, so he begins living with Angel. Meeting up with Danielle, he shows her that he had received his old body back. Danielle snaps on him, telling him how unappreciative and worthless he is. Agreeing at long last, he stands up and walks out of her house, understanding that her life was harder than he would ever understand, and that recognition for her efforts were more important than the goal of retrieving his body. He leaves her house with no intentions of ever coming back. Aftermath Several permanent effects arose after this story, namely: * Angel hacks into Jarvis and steals the information Loki needs to hunt the Avengers, after he had taken Rose and threatened her life. This leads to bad blood between her and the superhero community, namely Tony Stark and Reed Richards. * Zachary loses his apartment, and now lives with Angel in her home in Astoria, Queens. * Loki's attention was now drawn towards Rose and Angel, and he would harass them further. * This marks the end of Zachary and Danielle's relationship, as he walks out of her house. Category:Comic Book Issues